The three days of Christmas Varia Style!
by XxX4ev3rXxX
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas... the day after christmas..and BOXING DAY! Involves all of Varia


The Three Days of Christmas (Varia style!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own katekyo hitman reborn…..if only I did……

-------------------------------------------

Day 1: (aka: Christmas Eve):

"Shishishi,"

"Bored Bel?" Mammon asked in an un-seemingly uncaring way.

"There's nothing to do on Christmas, I could be out killing right now but instead stuck with you people." He frowned slightly.

"You can always sneak out, but the boss will kill you later." And with this an idea started forming within his head.

"Shishishi, how much will it cost me to keep you silent?" Bel sighed, and Mammon snickered. Silently of course.

"Your next paycheck." He grinned, thinking of all the money he would be able to get his greedy ahh… I mean profitable hands on.

"….." And so for the next five minuets, a contract was signed (in blood of course) and off skipped Bel with his newly sharpened shiny knives he received from Lusseria the other day for being a very good boy….

Several hours later, returned with a blood-drenched assassin and a smirking Mammon….

"Saa, now; I wonder what else I can make a profit on?"

XxXxXxXx

Day 2 (aka Christmas Day):

"Squalo-chan, just try on this dress for me?" Lusseria pleaded. He knew how much the boss had loved Squalo and thought that Christmas would the perfect time to deliver him wrapped up in a bow and such. Then perhaps he would stop sulking over in his throne. And at the mention of his throne he peered into his office and saw him….drinking what seemed to be his 12th bottle of whiskey.

"VOIIIIIII HELL NO!!!" he brandished his sword and jumped back a few steps, there would be only one way for that girl of a guy to force him into a dress and that was over his dead body; and unfortunately for him he was not planning to die any day now.

"…I guess I have no choice then…Levi-chan!" Lusseria called out…and in a very feminine way….honestly he acted as if he his mother, Squalo thought very annoyed.

"VOII….." Then nothing else was heard as Levi then suddenly hit him over the head (very hard mind you) with his umbrella. Lu-chan snickered as then he mentioned for Levi to help hold him and then went towards his room and closing it following the two other Varia members.

An hour later, Squalo woke up groggily as he felt the full blast of pain shoot up towards his head. Then he noticed that he was wearing nothing but a very, very skimpy dress and tied up to…a bed?

"VOIIII when I get out I'm going to kick the shit out of both of them!" He swore. But then he noticed another presence within the room,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!" Xanxus was not happy right now, under the stress of this festivities, which he hated immensely, hell even more then the Vongola brats, and now his room was invaded with trash.

"Boss…" Squalo gulped, he knew all about the times when he walked right into Xanxus' path of annoyance and it did not turn out pretty.

"Why the hell are you wearing a dress." Xanxus asked suddenly confused at the sight of the man. Unconsciously Squalo clasped his legs together in a way to hide his manhood.

"…" He gave no response, how would it be if Xanxus knew that he was knocked out by an umbrella..and then forced into this gothic Loli-shota dress?

Xanxus smirked; then walked closer towards him.

"Bo..Boss?" Squalo asked…then in a split second, found a pair of lips crashing over his own.

"!!!" As fast as it started as well it also ended.

"Boss??" Squalo asked once more dazed.

"Shut up trash," Xanxus muttered as he snogged him once more…

Outside, Lusseria grinned and sighed,

"Ahh what young love…."

XxXxXx

Day 3 (aka……the day after Christmas day…Boxing day ):

"Shishishi oi, little brat!" Bel called from the computer. Then glided in a tiny baby with a hood and a pacifier.

"What is it Bel, it's not even 10am yet and you have the nerve to wake us all up…"

"Shishishi, but look Mammon." He smirked and pointed at the screen. Mammon climbed up onto the table to nearly drop back down again.

"..What…is this…"

"It's you." Bel stated simply enjoying the shock he was getting by staring at him.

"....I do not respect my privacy being invaded by this." He frowned…and what was the offending item you ask? Posters and dolls for sale of your very own Mammon. Pictures of him hoodless, dolls of the adult form of him, and etc..

"Buy the entire stock Bel." Bel just gaped, Mammon was actually going to use his own fortune to buy the entire stock of items of himself.

"Shishishi, alright…" And after he had left, and all items were bought did Bel begin to explore the internet…

"Shishishi what's this??" Since this was his first time he had actually browsed on the internet, at first thinking that it was only used for pheasants, but since the curiosity got better of the prince he had decided to play around with it.

"Hmm, the prince could use a new bed…and it's half the original prince as well! The prince must have this!!"

So several hours and a numerous amount of delivery trucks later, did the Varia members find themselves lost within their own home which was bombarded with items which the prince..had bought.

"VOIIIIIIII WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THESE ITEMS!!" Squalo roared kicking past all the dolls and all the clothes littering the floor.

"Shishishi, the prince needed all these things so I bought them all." Bel giggled as he picked up a Mammon doll and hugged it.

"Bel-chan, where did you find the money to pay for all of this?" Lusseria gasped,

"Mammon gave me access to his account, so I paid for everything using that." Then the faint sound of a clunk which announced Mammon's fainting….

"…Now we've lost Mammon within this pile of Mammon look-a-likes." Lusseria sighed.

"Ufu…Boss isn't going to be happy." Levi said nervously, and then the sound of gun blasts, and loud curses did each one of the Varia members know except for Mammon of course that Prince the Ripper, was going to become Prince the Ripped very soon.

MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA-SAN!!

Even though it's a bit late,

So as a Christmas present, could you the readers,

Please give me the gift of reviews?????

Please??? =)


End file.
